Hanahime
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12431 - Attack: 829 - Defense: 994 - Recovery: 1159 - } An Astromon born of a cherry tree that was filled with the essence of flame. She has a great love of plants and a great disdain for war, but will fight without reservation in the defense of others. Although she looks like a small girl, her talent for healing is so great she can heal even near-fatal wounds in little to no time. - Hanami = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15540 - Attack: 1038 - Defense: 1242 - Recovery: 1463 - } Hanami uses a fire-infused fan to send her enemies flying, and to caress those dear to her with a pleasantly warm breeze. - Hanahime = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19426 - Attack: 1298 - Defense: 1550 - Recovery: 1837 - } Despite their young looks, Hanahimes are actually quite old and experienced. Both their long lives and their undying beauty are thanks to the trees from which they are born. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 13247 - Attack: 868 - Defense: 799 - Recovery: 1337 - } This Astromon was born from a tree whose branches were submerged in water. She is warm and easygoing, but becomes bold and dauntless when protecting that which is important to her. - Hanami = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16560 - Attack: 1086 - Defense: 999 - Recovery: 1685 - } Water Hanamis are shy and will not show themselves in the wild, even when intruders encroach on their territory. If you happen to become one of the very few who encounters one, you can rest assured no one will believe you. - Hanahime = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 20698 - Attack: 1355 - Defense: 1246 - Recovery: 2110 - } As a master over water, a Hanahime's very existence is enough to benefit the woods around her. Hanahimes are full of compassion, and will often help injured adventurers, sometimes without ever being seen. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 13239 - Attack: 873 - Defense: 812 - Recovery: 1359 - } Wood Hanas are born from a very rare process in which a sacred cherry tree absorbs and houses astral energy for an extended period of time. Life around a wood Hana prospers thanks to her unique, mysterious energy. - Hanami = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16547 - Attack: 1090 - Defense: 1016 - Recovery: 1711 - } A wood Hanami can communicate with plant life around her, as well as heal injured Astromons. Flower petals follow her wherever she walks. - Hanahime = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 20685 - Attack: 1363 - Defense: 1268 - Recovery: 2145 - } A beautiful young women believed by humans to be cherry blossom in humanoid form. Just as potent as her beauty is her ability to heal even the grave wounds in the blink of an eye. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 10771 - Attack: 977 - Defense: 917 - Recovery: 1168 - } Born from a tree full of light from the sun, this young Astromon is of particular interest to ecologist for the special influence she has of her surroundings. - Hanami = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 13550 - Attack: 1221 - Defense: 1142 - Recovery: 1549 - } Out of all the humanoid Astromons, light Hanamis are considered to be especially close to Nature. Research has discovered these Astromons must get sufficient water and light to remain active. - Hanahime = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16979 - Attack: 1525 - Defense: 1425 - Recovery: 1824 - } The healing powers of a fully grown Hanahime is nothing short of miraculous. Some theories also claim Hanahimes can help awaken the latent potential of those around them - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12088 - Attack: 868 - Defense: 808 - Recovery: 1233 - } Dark Hanas are born from trees filled with moonlight. Only a few seem to exsist, and very little has been observed of them. More research is required to investigate the differences between normal Hana and a dark Hana. - Hanami = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15110 - Attack: 1086 - Defense: 1012 - Recovery: 1554 - } After absorbing enough moonlight, a dark Hana will evolve into a Hanami. It is said a dark Hana can only photosynthesize light from the moon, and that sunlight has no beneficial effects on them. - Hanahime = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18888 - Attack: 1355 - Defense: 1264 - Recovery: 1950 - } Once a dark Hanami absorbs enough moonlight over a period of many years, she will finally evolve into a Hanahime. Dark Hanahimes are nocturnal, which generally results in relatively little interaction with their masters, but they exhibit extraordinary powers once the sun sets. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:4 Star